Cinderella's Ring
by shinkirara
Summary: cincin yang mempertemukan yunho dengan namja yang menjerat hatinya.../chap 2 END... update
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cinderella's Ring**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,de el el**

**Rating: M(NC21)**

**Pair: Yunjae always...**

**Disc: semua pair milik kluarga masing-masing.. Tapi tetep crita ini real milik author**

**Chap:1 of 2 **

**Warning : boyxboy, yaoi, alur gaje, miss TY, adult content, NC, yang alergi yaoi apalagi NC di harapkan segera menghindar **

**DLDR...**

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

"krriiiing...kriinggg" suara dering telepon genggam milik seorang namja tampan mampu membuat pemiliknya terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

" Hnnnnn..." sahutnya ketika sudah sangat mengenali siapa pengganggu yang berani mengganggunya hari ini

" YAAA... dimana kau Jung Yunho? kau pikir ini jam berapa haahh? kau membolos kuliah lagi hari ini, apalagi ini adalah mata kuliahnya mr. Han. bisa-bisa kau akan di keluarkan dari kampus ini.." teriak namja yang sekarang ini sedang berada di seberang sana lebih tepatnya di kampus mereka.

" Aku ke sana sekarang! hei... mana mungkin mereka berani mengeluarkan anak dari pemilik kampus itu." jawab yunho malas malasan. Jung Yunho memang anak dari pemilik kampus Shinki yang sangat terkenal di korea sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengetahuinya dan mereka semuanya takut akan kekuasaan seorang JUNG.

" HHAAAHHH...sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera kesini sebelum aku menyeretmu sampai kampus..." yoochun nama namja itu memang berteman baik dengan yunho, mereka sudah berteman dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang

"TUUUTTT...TUUUUTTT" yoochun segera menutup telphonenya tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari yunho..

"aissshhh...anak itu.."geram yunho dengan perbuatan yoochun..

" ngghhhh... ada apa oppa, sebaiknya kita tak usah kuliah saja yaaaa... aku ingin merasakan junior besarmu lagi..." manja seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi menempelkan tubuh nakednya ke Yunho. Yunho yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan yeoja tadi, menampik kasar tangan yeoja yang sedang memeluknya erat.

" YAA... pakai pakaianmu dan segera pergi dari kamarku sebelum aku menyeretmu dengan membiarkanmu telanjang Ahra-ssi"

" tapi... oppa..."

"sekarang...atau." yunho sudah hendak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya

" baiklah oppa, tapi kalau kau butuh lagi telphone aku.." katanya sambil menggunakan pakaiannya dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Aiisssshhh..." Yunho mengacak rambutnya sebal, lalu menyambar handuk dan menyegarkan tubuhnya di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin.

.

.

.

" akhirnya kau datang juga Yun, aku kira kau akan membolos lagi." desahan lega terdengar dari mulut namja yang memiliki jidat lebar itu.. " yah... walaupun ini sudah memasuki pelajaran ketiga" lanjutnya lagi.

" kau... kau jidat, mengganggu kesenanganku saja. "

" tadi kau dengan siapa Yun? lebih baik kau cari kekasih saja. Dari pada selalu meniduri sembarangan wanita. DAn tadi siapa yang menjadi korbanmu hah? " tanyanya penasaran

" Ahra..."

" MWO...? tidak adakah wanita lain selain dia? dia itu licik Yun.."

" licik seperti itu, tapi tubuhnya nikmat untuk di jadikan selingan chun.."

" haalahhhh... bagaimana kalu nanti malam kau dan aku pergi ke Mirotic bar" tawar yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

" berdua ? denganmu? hei.. aku tak pernah ingin meniduri orang sepertimu"

Yoochun mulai merinding mendengar perkataan Yunho " yaiikksss... kau kira aku mau denganmu apa? nanti kita akan mencari di sana, aku dengar di sana penuh dengan yang segar-segar"

" oke...ku tunggu kau nanti malam"

.

.

.

**MALAM HARINYA**

Yunho dan Yoochun sudah mendudukan dirinya di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari sebuah panggung yang biasanya di pakai untuk menari oleh beberapa pegawai bar ini. di depan mereka sudah tersedia beberapa jenis alcohol dan di pangkuan mereka sudah ada seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk mengelus dan mengecup dada mereka.

seorang pembawa acara mulai naik keatas panggung, lampu mulai di padamkan dan hanya berpusat pada sebuah mikrofon tanpa pemilik. " baiklah mari kita sambut HERO yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita" teriak sang pembawa acara. DAri samping panggung muncullah seorang namja yang menggunakan kaos v necknya berjalan perlahan menuju mikrofonnya, mata doe besarnya menatap lurus kearah depan, membuat seorang Jung Yunho tak dapat berkedip melihatnya.

'cantik' batin yunho begitu melihat namja bernama Hero itu di atas panggung. musik mulai mengalun, dan Heropun mulai memegang mikrofonnya.

"Neoege jugo sipeo niga johahaneun aiseukeurim(hayanbanillakeurim)  
Soljikhi japgo inneun nisonboda neoui kiseuga joha  
Uri (uri) mane bimil (bimil) moduga jiltuhalgeoya ye~  
Haengbokhaeseo jireun bimyeongsori modu yeotdeureosseulgeoya  
You are my everything"

suara indahnya mulai memenuhi bar itu, tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggu bahkan berbincang kala itu.

"And so hot so cool so sweet oh making in love  
So hot so cool so sweet yeah~  
Neon naemaldaerohaesikineun daero hae geobwa jal matjanha  
Ttannamjawan saranghajima silmanghalgeoya beibe  
Oneuldo jeonhwahae narang tto saranghae neodo wonhajanha  
Uri yaegin bimillohaejwo neoui namjaege

To play to play Kiss B  
Like it like this tp (x2)"

' uhhh...suaranya sangat indah bagaimana kalau suara itu terus mendesah dan menyebutkan namaku saat aku terus mengerjai tubuhnya.. saat aku mengekangnya di bawah tubuhku' batin yunho yang mendengar suara hero yang mirip seperti desahan

"Amudo moreuge naege wajwo achimi olttaekkaji (kkaji)  
Nunchineun bojima hadeondaero haejwo  
Yeoksi neon naui m.V.P  
You are my everything

And so hot so cool so sweet oh making in love  
So hot so cool so sweet yeah~  
Neon nae maldaerohae sikineun daero hae geobwa jal matjanha  
Ttan namjawan saranghaji ma silmanghalgeoya beibe  
Oneuldo jeonhwahae narang tto saranghae neodo wonhajanha  
Uri yaegin bimillo haejwo neoui namjaege

To play to play Kiss B  
Like it like this tp (x2)"

" aku menginginkannya chun" bisik yuhno kepada Yoochun yang duduk di sebelahnya

" dia? nama hero, dia seorang bartender. tapi terkadang kalau ada tamu yang memintanya dia akan bernyanyi, suara indahnya membuat semua orang terhibur" jelas Yoochun

Hero menyelesaikan lagunya dengan diakhiri oleh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, hero kembali ketempatnya semula, di belakang meja bar. Yunho yang melihat itu mulai menghampiri Hero dan duduk di depannya.

" hero... buatkan aku bloody roses" kata seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping yunho.

" tunggu sebentar.." Hero mencampur beberapa minuman dan mengocoknya, yunho sedikit terpukau melihat ke arah tangan Hero ' kalau tangan putihnya itu mengocok juniorku, lalu bibirnya melumat juniorku, pasti sangat nikmat' batinya

" anda ingin memesan apa tuan.." tanya Hero memecahkan lamunan Yunho.

' shit... aku horni... cuma membayangkanmu saja aku bisa bangun seperti ini' batinnya begitu melihat ke arah selangkangannya. Yunho mendekati telinga kanan Hero lalu membisikan sesuatu...

" Bagaimana kalau aku memesanmu agar berada di bawahku malam ini.."

Hero tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai " kalau kau bisa memuaskanku... tidak masalah buatku." bisiknya sambil sedikit menjilatio telinga yunho " tunggu aku sepulang kerja" bisiknya lagi.

.

.

.

pukul satu malam, yunho masih dengan sabar menunggu santapan malamnya, dari kejauhan mulai terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan mendekati Yunho.

" kemana kita sekarang" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi

" kau ikut saja denganku, akanku buat kau tak berhenti mendesahkan namaku"

Yunho mengajak Hero ke sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah, hei mana mungkin dia memilih hotel murahan, bisa-bisa dia terkena penyakit kalau begitu. yunho membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nomer 2033, dia mendorong tubuh Hero agar cepat memasuki kamar dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hero " tidak sabaran eoh?" ejek Hero

"mmppphhhh...ccppppkkk... ngghhhh" yunho melumat bibir bawah Hero dengan cepat, membuatnya melenguh nikmat akibat perlakuan Yunho. Ciuman Yunho mulai turun dan menuju ke leher jenjang Hero lalu melumat bibir cherry itu kembali, Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Hero hingga dia menabrak ujung tempat tidur. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya karna Hero sudah memukul dadanya, yunho mengerti kalau Hero juga membutuhkan oksigen

Yunho mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan membawa Hero duduk di pangkuannya, dengar kasar Yunho menarik pakaian jaejoong yang cukup tipis itu hingga robek dan membuat dadanya terekpos bebas tanpa terhalangi apapun. Yunho menghisap nipple kanan Hero, tangan kanannya di pakai untuk memelintir nipple kirinya. " angghhh...ahhhkkkkk... teruusss... ahhhhh..." desah Hero karna Yunho dengan semangat terus menghisap nipplenya

" yunho... panggil aku yunho...mmmmppp... aku ingin kau memanggil namaku Hero" yunho lebih suka mendengar Hero mendesahkan namanya dan dugaannya ternyata tepat suara Hero yang mendesah di bawah kendalinya sangat mampu membangkitkan libidonya.

"ahhhh... yuunn...ngghhhhh...ahhhh" Yunho merebahkan tubuh Hero di atas ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Hero. yunho melepaskan jaket dan kaosnya tak lupa juga dia melepaskan celana dan dalamannya hingga membuat junior besarnya mengacung bebas di hadapan Hero. Hero yng melihat junior besar milik Yunho hanya dapat meneguk kasar salivanya. yunho memundurkan tubuhnya lalu menarik celana Hero dan membebaskan juniornya juga. Hero menutup wajahnya malu.

"kenapa kau tutupi... aku ingin melihatmu mendesah...honey.." kata yunho sambil menarik tangan Hero. Yunho mulai mengelus lembut junior Hero dan membawanya kedalam mulutnya, meng in-outkannya dengan gerakan teratur.

"angghh...ahhhh...yun...iiieehhhhh.. ahhhh lebihhhh... cepppattthhh..." desah Hero menekan kepala yunho agar memasukan juniornya lebih dalam

" AAHHHH... yuuunnnn akkuuuhhh... NGggghhhhhhhaaaaahhhhh" desahnya panjang saat mengeluarkan CUMnya di dalam mulut Yunho

yunho mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berisikan sisa cairan Hero " Giliranku honey.." yunho mengocok sebentar juniornya lalu mengarahkannya di depan hole Hero, yunho mendorongnya perlahan hingga kepala juniornya mulai masuk " AHKKKK... pelanh...pelanhhh" Hero meringis kesakitan padahal baru kepalanya saja yang masuk.

yunho mencium Hero membuatnya sedikit tenang lalu...

JLEB...

yunho memasukan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan, "mmppphhhh.." Hero melebarkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu, untung lah yunho menciumnya sehingga suaranya sedikit teredam, kalau tidak mungkin Hero sudah berteriak akibat kesakitan

"ssstttt...angghhhkkkk" yunho menggerakkan juniornya mencari sweet spot milik Hero dia menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras dan kasar. " AHHH...anghhh...aahhhh... yun...ahhh" hungga yunho menemukan sweet spotnya dan terus menghujaminya dengan tepat. " ahh kau sungguh sempit...anghhh ...ahhh" yunho juga ikut mendesah merasakan nikmat saat hole Hero memijat juniornya..

"ahhh..yun...anghhh..a ahhkkkkuuuhhh... inginhh..enghhhh"

"sama-sama..." yunho menggigit bahu jaejoong hingga meninggalkan bekas luka di sana ketika dia mengalami klimaksnya, Hero klimaks di atas perutnya dan mengenai dada yunho sedangkan yunho mengeluarkannya di dalam hole Hero, Yunho mencabut juniornya begitu melihat Hero sudah kepayahan melayaninya, padahal biasanya yunho tidaklah puas dengan satu ronde saja.. Yunho menarik selimut dan menyelimutitubuh naked mereka, memeluk Hero erat dan menyesap wangi vanila dari tubuh Hero.

.

.

.

pagi harinya yunho membuka matanya dan tidak melihat ada Hero di dalam dekapannya, dia menuruni ranjang menggunakan pakaiannya, tapi jaketnya hilang dan tergantikan dengan sobekan pakaian milik Hero bukti kalau mereka bersama semalam. Yunho mengangkat baju itu, hendak membuangnya tapi dari dalam baju itu keluar sebuah cicin yang terikat dengan sebuah rantai seperti kalung, yunho memunggutnya

"punya siapa ini? apa punya Hero?..." yunho melihat sebuah tulisan di dalam kalung itu " JJ? sebaiknya aku simpan dulu" yunho pergi dari kamar hotel itu menuju rumahnya agar dia bisa mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi kuliah

.

.

.

" hei..yun, kemana saja kau kemari. meninggalkanku sendirian" tanya yoochun yang melihat yunho baru sampai kampus

" ahhh...sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan aku lelah, " yunho berjalan meninggalkan yoochun, dari arah depannya ada seorang namja yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal dengan rambut yang disisir rapi dan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya

WWWHHUUUSSSS

angin tiba-tiba datang dan membuat rambut namja itu sedikit berantakan. dia melalui yunho tanpa menyapanya ataupun menoleh kearahnya.

' wangi ini...' batin yunho ketika mencium bau namja tadi, hei mana mungkin dia lupa dengan bau yang dihirupnya berulang kali tadi malam.

"kau kenapa yun melihat namja culun itu" tanya yoochun sambil menepuk bahu yunho

"siapa dia?"

"namanya kim jaejoong.. dari jurusan seni.."

" KIM jaejoong.?."

**TBC...**

**denpasar, 20 nov 2013**

**by shinkirara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cinderella's Ring**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,de el el**

**Rating: M(NC21)**

**Pair: Yunjae always...**

**Disc: semua pair milik kluarga masing-masing.. Tapi tetep crita ini real milik author**

**Chap:2 of 2 **

**Warning : boyxboy, yaoi, alur gaje, miss TY, adult content, NC, yang alergi yaoi apalagi NC di harapkan segera menghindar **

**DLDR... yang ga suka kira ataupun ga suka crita yang kira buat dari segimanapun. please pergi dan jangan kembali...# cieh kayak lagu aja. tapi cius deh, lebih baex close aja ga usah baca juga ga ap"**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

" Kim Jaejoong?"

**Chapter 2 **

Bel tanda perkuliahan sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi seorang namja cantik Kim Jaejoong tampak tak berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Ruang kelas tampak sepi, begitu pula dengan koridornya tampaknya hanya dialah penghuni terakhir di kampus itu. Tangan putihnya masih sibuk membolak-balikkan buku tebal yang setia menemaninya kemanapun dia melangkah. Mata doe yang tertutup oleh kaca mata tebalnya menatap fokus pada setiap kata yang tertulis di buku itu hingga tidak sadar gerakannya yang terkadang terlihat menggemaskan di tatap oleh sepasang mata musang yang dari tadi tak berhenti mengintainya dari balik jendela.

' Itu dia, aku sangat yakin. Bentuk tubuhnya, bibir merah itu, tapi... tapi kenapa penampilannya begitu mengerikan' batin Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

Dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, langkah tegasnya membuat Jaejoong berpaling dari buku yang sedang di bacanya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup bukunya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas, hendak meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang baru di sadarinya telah kosong itu. Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho tanpa menyapanya, tapi tangan Yunho dengan cepat menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga tubuh Jaejoong membentur dada Yunho. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata musang yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Hero... " bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna " Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin pulang." Jaejoong sedikit memberontak melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho

" Kau Hero yang pernah aku temui di bar itukan?" lagi-lagi Yunho bertanya tepat di telinga Jaejoong

" Aku...aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang kau sebut itu." Jaejoong sedikit tergagap menjawab apa yang Yunho tanyakan tadi, apalagi dia sedikit gugup melihat yunho dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

" Jangan mengelak Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan bau tubuhmu. Apalagi dengan bibir yang sudah aku nikmati berulang kali ini" tangan Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan dan menciumi wangi yang menguar dari leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho pelan.

" Kau...kau gila. Mana mungkin aku berada di bar dan bertemu denganmu" Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan perkataannya tadi.

" Aisss ...masih menyangkal juga rupanya"

" mana mungkin aku berkata..."

**BREEEKKKK...**

Dengan kasar Yunho merobek kemeja yang digunakan Jaejoong dan membuat semua kancingnya berhamburan di lantai.

"YAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menghempaskan tangan Yunho tapi Yunho malah menarik kemeja Jaejoong hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Yunho menarik kembali tangan Jaejoong agar dia tidak kabur seperti kemarin.

" Ini buktinya.." Yunho menyentuh bekas gigitannya kemarin saat dia mengalami klimaks. " Dan masih banyak bekas yang tertinggal di dubuhmu." Yunho menciumi bekas kiss mark didada Jaejoong " Apakah kau memerlukan bukti yang lainnya? mungkin tubuhmu yang harus mengingatnya"

" Apa maksud..." Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tubuhnya di angkat dan di baringkan Yunho di atas sebuah meja panjang. Kakinye menjuntai kebawah dengan Yunho yang berada di antara kedua kakinya " Mungkin dengan aku melakukan yang semalam, kau akan mengingatku HERO.."

" Mmmmppphhh..." Yunho langsung mengunci mulut Jaejoong dengan ciuman hangatnya. Menyatukan tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya lalu menguncinya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan Yunho menjelajaho dada Jaejoong dan berhenti di salah satu nipplenya. Jari Yunho membentuk gerakan abstrak melingkari nipple Jaejoong kadang menyentuhnya sedikit yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang karna ulah nakal Yunho

" nggghhhh...mmppppccckkkkk... AHHH.." desah Jaejoong lepas ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati sisa saliva yang menetes di sekitar bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci Jaejoong dan menggunakannya untuk meremas junior Jaejoong dari balik celananya.

"AAHHHH... JANG...AAAAHHHKKKK" Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho tapi apa daya tenaganya seolah tersedot oleh sesuatu..

" mengakulah...hhmmmm... kalau kau itu Hero.." Yunho mencoba berbicara di sela kegiatannya menghisap leher Jaejoong menambah bekas kiss mark yang belum hilang itu.

"Angghhhh...ahhhh" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah terus mendesah menikmati perbuatan Yunho di Tubuhnya

" Tidak mau menjawab eoh.? Baiklah kalau begitu" Dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan semua kain yang tersisa di tubuh Jaejoong dan membebaskan Juniornya yang dari tadi tampak kesakitan karna berada di tempat yang begitu sempit. Yunho hanya membuka pengait dan menurunkan ziper celananya agar Junior bignya bisa terbebas dan mengancung tegak di depan Hole Jaejoong yang tampak berkedut itu.

" Aku tak akan melakukan pemansan apapun Jae.." Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho langsung mengarahkan Juniornya kedepan hole Jaejoong

"AHHHH...ANDD..."

**JLEB...**

"AAAHHHHKKKKK..."

Dengan sekali hentakan Yuhno memasukan Juniornya, membuat Jaejoong membuka mata

dan mulutnya menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. tanpa bisa berkutik lagi air mata Jaejoong tak bisa di tahan lagi, keluar beriringan dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusapi pipi Jaejoong yang basah karna air matanya " ssssttttt... Jangan menangis. kau akan mendesahkan namaku seperti kemarin... sebut namaku Jae"

"Ahhhkk...aahhhkkkk" belum ada rasa nikmat sedikitpun yang dirasakan Jaejoong karna Yunho belum menemukan sweet spotnya. Tangan Yunho mulai mengocok Junior Jaejoong yang sempat melemas itu

"AHHHH... YUNNIIIEEHHH...AAHHHHHH" Gotcha akhirnya Yunho menemukan sweet spot Jaejoong dan terus menumbuknya menyebatkan desahan Jaejoong semaki keras, untunglah gedung perkuliahan itu sudah sangat sepi sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang melihat dan mendengarkan erangan Jaejoong

Yunho memelankan gerakan in-outnya ketika mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan panggilan yang di berikan oleh hero kemarin

" Katakan kalau kau Hero!" Yunho membungkukan badannya dan menyesap nipple Jaejoong lagi.

" TIH...ngghhh DAKKKHHHH"

" kalau begitu aku tak akan bergerak cepat dan kau akan tersiksa dengan gerakanku yang seperti ini."

" Jebal...ngghhhh... bergeraklahhh... lebih cepathhhhhh"

"Katakan kalau kau Hero.."

" anggghhh... BENAR AKU ADALAH HERO YANG BEKERJA DI BAR DAN BERCINTA DENGANMU MALAM ITU. Jadi bergeraklah lebih cepat karna ini sungguh menyiksaku" muka Jaejoong sudah memerah karna permintaannya.

" As your wish chagie.." Yunho menggenjot Hole Jaejoong dengan lebih cepat membuat Jaejoong sungguh tak tahan dengan sensasi gesekan Junior Yunho di dalam dinding holenya.

"Nghhhhh...aahhhh... Yunhhhh.." Yunho memutar Tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautannya dan membuat Jaejoong menggunakan gaya doggie style. gaya itu membuat Junior yunho melesat masuk lebih dalam.

" ahhhh... Jae, kau sangathhhh sempit... ahhhh aku tak akan pernah tahan dengan holemu" rancau Yunho menikmati setiap pijatan yang melambungkannya ke surga.

"AHH...ahhhhh Yun... ngghhhhh... aku keluaa...AHHH" Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya dan mengotori lantai dan meja alas bercintanya.

Pipi Jaejoong menempel di meja karna rasa lelah setelah klimaksnya sedangkan Yunho belum sama sekali klimaks.

.

.

.

Hampir Tiga jam Yunho terus menggagahi tubuh Jaejoong hingga jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk tak bertulang. kini dia terduduk lemas di atas pangkuan yunho, tubuh nakednya di selimuti oleh jaket yang di kenakan yunho tadi.

" kenapa kau bekerja di bar?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah aktivitas mereka tadi.

" karna aku butuh uang untuk membiayai sekolahku dan juga untuk membayar apartemen yang aku sewa disini"

Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai tidur dengan pria agar mendapatkan biaya lebihkan"

" apa maksudmu? aku hanya bekerja mencampur minuman dan bernyanyi. aku tak pernah tidur dengan pria lain untuk mendapatkan uang. lagian aku tak pernah meminta bayaran saat tidur denganmu khan?" Jaejoong sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan yunho.

"Jadi aku orang pertama untukmu?" Yunho tmpak kaget mendengar prkataan Jaejoong.

"hmmmm..." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya imut

" Lalu kenapa penampilanmu begitu berbeda?"

" karna kampus melarang siswanya untuk bekerja sambilan.."

"ini.." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang terdapat cincin sebagai bandulnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung merampas kalung itu.

" kalung Eomma... dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau meninggalkannya kemarin setelah kita bercinta. mungkin lepas karna aku tarik. mianhae"

"tak apa, yang penting kalungnya kembali" senang Jaejoong

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan menatapnya dalam " Kim Jaejoong Saranghae... will you marry me?"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Yunho otak pintarnya melambat seketika.

" Aiisssss... kim Jaejoong berhentilah bekerja lalu menikahlah denganku. aku akan menanggung semua kebutuhanmu yah setidaknya kita bisa bertunangan lalu menikah saat kau lulus kuliah"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis " Nado Saranghae Yunnie.." Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho dan senyum penuh kebahagia terlukis jelas di kedua bibir mereka.

Dan Yunho dan Jaejoong Hidup bahagia selamanya.

END...

hanya segini yang bisa kira tulis dalam waktu 1 jam 30 menit jadi... kanggoin pendek yaaa...

Kiss n Hug from

Denpasar, 04 des 2013

by shinkirara


End file.
